


I Was a Hogwarts Exchange Student

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: You know you want to review this!!!!!!, draco draco my heaerrt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 16:04:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6290950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm not very good at these summary things. You've got to read this though.</p><p>Review and I'll write more!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Was a Hogwarts Exchange Student

Draco smirked engagingly at me. “Wanna dance?” the slim blonde enquired bluntly. His liquid eyes though— His eyes said something else. His limpid eyes pierced me to the soft quick. They were like silver laser beams. They were like the thorns on a silver rose. Those sad, fragile, desolate orbs somehow said more than any verbal words. They spoke of his deeply abiding hopes, but they also had just a hint of cold grey steal in them, almost hidden in the soft blue. Clearly, the Slytherin blonde had the icy pride of a Malfoy.

I had so many conversations with those powrfully shimmering eyes. Silently, the bold Slytherin dared me on. Dared me too be his. He had on dark eyeliner and he looked so damn hawt I thought I was looking at a magazine. If his eyes were cold steel, his skin was pulsing hot right under his black leather coat.

Then Pansy shimmered up with some beers, the kind they drink in England. Couldn’t the dark haired girl unilaterally recognize that I was conversing with the Slytherin prince? Was she trying to craftily drive a wedge of beer drinking between us?

But then the ninjas invaded through the hole in the ceiling. They tried to kidnap me, but Draco knew magical kung fu that he had been taking a secret class in. 

Kung fu is super venerable and historical. It’s all about the deep life force inside us. Traditional Chinese schools of martial arts, such as the famed Shaolin monks, often dealt with the study of martial arts not just as a means of self-defense or mental training, but as a system of ethics.

The fierce battle triggered the blonde’s Veela nature as his limbs reached forcefully to claim me in his instinctively firm grasp. I felt his manly nature press against me as my yielding lips met the Slytherin’s firm ones.

Then I bit him. The proud Slytherin is now a vampire lord in America.

**Author's Note:**

> The stuff on Kung Fu is from Wikipedia. Draco is so deep. It just fits him.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Watashiwa Mahhootokohro Eekushushaanji Gakusei!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6318595) by [hazuki_15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazuki_15/pseuds/hazuki_15)




End file.
